Vérité Avouée
by Taahoma
Summary: Petit Oneshot OOC. Quand Motoko, Minami et Mio vont chez Hanajima. Tohru et Arisa sont là elles aussi...début tiré du manga. Rewieu please !


**Fruits Basket**

**VERITÉ AVOUÉE**

- Qu'est ce que Tohru-chan connaît de Yuki-san ?

- Et vous, que savez vous réellement de Tohru-kun ? Je suis triste pour elle...triste qu'elle soit la cible de vos railleries infantiles...tout cela à cause de Yuki Soma ! ...Un simple élève!

- "Un simple élève" ! Yuki Soma ! Comment osez vous tenir des propos aussi blasphématoires ! Vous avez entendu ça mesdemoiselles ?

- Ouiiii...Nous avons tout entendu ! Ce sont des paroles terriiiibles !

- Vous vous moquez de Tohru-kun...

- Hah ! C'est plutôt vous qui vous moquez de nous...Et de Yuki-san ! Vous êtes fourbes ! Nous toutes, aimons passionnément Yuki Soma ! Nous l'adorons ! Savez vous à quel point le comportement de Tohru Honda blesse nos sentiments ! Elle agit comme si...comme si elle était la seule à être appréciée par Yuki-san ! Elle joue avec la vie de Yuki-san... et en plus, elle en est fière !

- Il ne faut pas penser...parce que vous aimez quelqu'un que cela vous donne des droits particuliers sur lui. Si vous croyez que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi, uniquement parce que vous aimez cette personne. Prenez un peu de recule...si vous lui imposez arbitrairement vos sentiment trop passionnés, vous deviendrez un véritable poids pour elle et vous finirez même par la blesser. Pensez-y. Il ne faut pas oublier d'avoir du respect et de la considération pour les autres. Sinon, Yuki-sempaï finira par vous détester n'est ce pas ... mademoiselle Minami, mademoiselle Mio et mademoiselle Motoko !

Ces paroles prononcées par Megumi, le petit frère d'Hanajima coupèrent le souffle au trois nommées. Elles le regardaient d'un air méprisant et se remémorant les paroles de ce petit garçon habillé de noir.

Tohru et Arisa étaient là aussi. Elles regardaient Megumi et à la fois Minami, Mio et Motoko. Hanajima, elle, félicitait intérieurement son frère. Tohru avait tout écouté en silence, Motoko semblait ne pas l'avoir vue et pourtant elle savait qu'elle était là. Elle la pointait du doigt comme si elle avait été la peste. Tohru avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître une personne inattendue...Tohru se leva et fixa les jeunes filles, sachant que tout serais perdu, elle regagnait son courage pour avouer devant elles ce qu'elle pouvait et ayant eu l'autorisation de la personne arrivée...

- Silence ! Vous et vos paroles n'êtes rien ! Comment pouvez vous dire ça alors que VOUS ne savez rien ! Je connais mieux Yuki-kun que vous ne le connaîtrez jamais ! Cessez vos pitoyables lamentations !

Tohru laissait cours à ses larmes. La haine que lui portaient les trois filles ressortait par les pleurs. Ses traits habituellement joyeux étaient maintenant contractés en d'abominables meurs...

- Vous dites ça ! Mais...vous adorez simplement Yuki-kun, sans apprendre à la connaître...Vous faites comme s'il vous appartenait ! Lui avez vous déjà demandé ce qu'il pensait de tout cela ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu le loisir de le faire ! Mademoiselle ! répliqua Motoko en remettant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Un silence survint dans la salle.

Motoko sentit le malaise et décida enfin de tourner la tête vers la porte. Elle afficha une tête de surprise et se mit à balbutier :

- Yu...Yuki-san ?

Le jeune homme les regardait, méprisant leur caractère de bonnes femmes aveuglées par le soit disant amour.

- Vous me dégoûtez ! Siffla-t-il entre ses fines lèvres. Tohru-kun à raison...Je ne vois pas ce que vous savez de moi...

- Déballez nous votre savoir...continua Arisa qui s'était maintenant levée.

Minami, Motoko et Mio regardèrent le petit groupe devant elle.

- Eh bien...nous savons qu'il est un bon étudiant...qu'il a un cousin Kyô Soma...et...

- C'est tout ? Coupa Tohru en colère. C'est seulement ça ?

- Autant dire que vous ne savez rien ! s'exclama Yuki autant en rage que son amie. J'ai bien peur de faire exception à ce que je ne dois pas faire... Tohru… Appelle Hatori maintenant s'il te plait.

- Yuki-kun non !

- MAINTENANT !

Yuki avait crié assez fort pour que toute la maison entende. Il était décidé à faire l'interdit. Mais si Hatori passait après, tout irait bien.

Tohru descendit, elle prit le téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro du docteur de la famille Soma. Celui ci répondit et partit de chez lui, accompagné de Momiji après que Tohru lui est raconté ce que Yuki s'apprêtait à faire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en attendant Hatori et Momiji. Yuki regardait toujours les trois jeunes filles qui se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Hatori arriva enfin, et il monta, suivit des deux amis.

- Yuki ! Que veux tu faire enfin ! Ca ne va pas ? s'écria le médecin en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il faut bien leur apprendre ma vie...comme elles veulent me connaître.

Hatori acquiesça. Il pensait Yuki fou mais pour une fois…au lieu qu'on lui dicte sa vie il préférait expliquer à ces jeunes filles à quoi s'en tenir. Yuki prit Tohru dans ses bras –ce qui dégoûta les trois membres du fan club- et il se transforma en souris. Les trois filles hurlèrent de peur et tombèrent sur leurs genoux.

- Qu'est…ce que c'est que ça ? fit Motoko prise de peur.

- Voilà ce que je suis vraiment…alors, voila ! Maintenant vous pouvez dire que vous me connaissez. Voila ce que je suis réellement…un vulgaire animal…ou plutôt, un humain se transformant en souris au contact que vous avez pu voir.

Motoko pleurait sans savoir pourquoi. Elle pensait au début que c'était de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'enlacer. Mais elle comprit bien vite que c'était pour une autre raison. Cet être dégoûtant qui était devant elle, elle détestait ça. Elle détestait Tohru pour ça…pour ce qu'elle endurait à ce moment. Elle n'ouvrit point la bouche, elle regardait cette petite souris qui affichait une tête indéchiffrable.

- Je…

Mio et Minami regardaient leur chef. Elles ne trouvaient rien à dire mais étaient en meilleur état. Elles trouvaient Yuki de plus en plus fantastiques.

- Je suis…

Tohru prit Yuki-souris dans ses mains et regarda ses deux amies qui semblaient stupéfaites.

- Cela arrive à tous les membres ? demanda Arisa qui n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dégoûtée mais plutôt admirative. Hanajima elle, ne bougeait pas, cette transformation confirmait ses dires.

- A seulement treize membres, les animaux du zodiaques et le chat. Expliqua Tohru. Yuki est la souris, Kyô, le chat et Shigure, le chien.

- Et moi je suis le lapin ! Cria Momiji avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il se jeta sur Tohru et se transforma à son tour.

Arisa rit à pleins cœur mais elle reprit un visage sérieux.

- Et…Kureno ? Questionna-t-elle.

- C'est le coq. Lui répondit calmement Hatori en regardant les trois jeunes filles.

Motoko était toujours silencieuse. Elle cherchait ses mots mais son visage montrait un dégoût profond envers la souris.

- Je suis vraiment horrifiée par ce qui vient de se passer ! Avoua-t-elle, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

- Qu…quoi ? S'écrièrent ses deux amies. Mais…continua Mio, C'est…magique ! C'est…

- Taisez vous ! Mademoiselle, la coupa Motoko en se levant. Comment aimer une telle chose ? C'est horrible ! Moche…Je…

Hatori mit soudainement sa main devant ses yeux et Motoko tomba à la renverse. Ses amies crièrent et la rattrapèrent au vol. Le médecin était prêt à recommencer sur les deux jeunes filles quand Yuki l'arrêta.

- Attends Hatori…Mio, Minami…vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

- Eh bien…si…Avoua Minami en regardant Motoko du coin de l'œil. Mais…je n'en suis pas choquée comme elle. Je vous aime beaucoup Yuki-san… mais… pas au point d'adorer votre seconde forme qu'est la…Mais, c'est vous, c'est de votre apparence, je ne vois pas en quoi je serai dégoûtée profondément.

- Qu'a fait ce monsieur Hatori à notre amie ? demanda Mio.

- Il lui a effacé la mémoire…  
Nouveau silence. Motoko et Mio déglutirent fortement. Hatori étaient devant elles, l'air menaçant. Les deux amies fermèrent les yeux, se tenant la main.

- Eh bien faîtes, il ne vaut mieux ne pas se souvenir de cette journée. Commenta Minami.

Hatori vint leur effacer la mémoire d'un geste souple.

On entendit le bruit quand elles tombèrent au sol puis plus rien.

- C'est surprenant….remarqua Hanajima. Mais tout cela…je le savais d'une part. C'est à cause de cela que vous avez des ondes chaotiques.   
- Hana…Uo…je suis désolée…pour mon comportement. S'excusa Tohru en lâchant Yuki au sol qui partit dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements. Hatori-san…je…  
- Je sais Tohru…tout dépend de Yuki et d'elles.  
Tohru se tourna vers ses deux précieuses amies, les larmes aux yeux. Arisa la regarda et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la réconfortait.  
- Tu sais Tohru…Nous ne sommes pas effrayées…je suis contente d'apprendre enfin pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais embrassé…mais, cela est surprenant…je n'aimerais pas perdre ce souvenir.  
- Mais…si Yuki-kun…  
- S'il ne l'accepte pas…reprit Hanajima. On n'oubliera tout…mais…ce qui serait idiot vu que je le sais déjà à cause des ondes que je reçois.  
Yuki arriva habillé. Il regarda la scène et sourit. Pour ne pas gêner, il partit avec Hatori.  
Momiji était monté sur l'épaule de Tohru et réclamait des caresses affectueuses.

**Voila comment se termine mon One-shot Fruits Basket. Comme je relisais tout, j'avais une envie de voir comment pourrait se passer la scène en ayant la présence de Tohru. Je sais, son caractère ne lui ressemble pas du tout...C'est normal. La fic n'aurait pas été géniale sinon. Donc, voici pour ma première œuvre sur ce génialissime manga ;) (Vais-je en redevenir folle ? XD) J'espère que vous aimez, et comme c'est ma première, j'aimerais savoir comment elle est. Le début est tiré du manga, et ensuite, j'ai inventé.  
Complètement OOC je sais ¬.¬ Mais bon, on pardonne :D  
Sur ce je vous laisse aux commentaires (si des fois il y en a)  
Kisosu !  
-Taahoma en plein effort d'écriture . "-**


End file.
